We are a secret, Can be exposed
by Taylor Breanne
Summary: Harry Styles, 16, moves to the town of Doncaster and falls for senior Louis Tomlinson, 18. The only problem is in the town of Doncaster gay relationships are illegal. Can they stay a secret or will the be exposed? Trailer: /watch?v KWjl 7QuDeE
1. Chapter 1

-Harry's POV-

"Mom where does this go!" I yell carrying in another one of these boxes.

"Harry just put in anywhere until we get them all in" Anne said getting a box out of the car.

"Mum why did we have to move! I liked it in Holmes Chapel much better than here!" Said Gemma looking at her mum.

"I know guys I know but we had to move so let's just make the best of it!"

I rolled my eyes and kept getting the boxes until we got done. I wasn't sure how my new life here in Doncaster would be but I wasn't excited.

I woke up the next morning and seen mum and Gemma unpacking. I didn't want to sit around here at this small house all day.

"Hey mum can I go out and check out the town!"

"Yes Harry but be careful! There's some money on the table if you need it!"

"Ok thanks mum!" I grab the money and walk out the door. I walk slowly down the street, kicking pebbles as I walk.

I was looking down not really paying attention to my surroundings. I soon came up on a football stadium and knew that I had nothing better to do because I did not want to back home right now. I walked in and got a seat gonna watch the game. I wanted to play so I planned on going to talking to the coach afterwards.

They was a bunch of great players on the team and I hoped I was good enough to play with them.

I really enjoyed the game and then I walked down to the field. I wasn't really looking where I was going I was just looking for the coach. I bumped into someone and fell. I looked at the boy on the ground in front of me. He was stunning and had these beautiful eyes, they were like nothing I had ever seen. The kind of eyes u could get lost in and I just looked at him for a moment.

I came out of the frozen state I was in and said "oh I am so sorry!"

"Oh it's fine!" He smiles at me and then gets up and keeps walking.

I sit there watching him walk away. I couldn't get his voice or that amazing smile out of my head. I looked at his jersey and said "Tomlinson" to myself a few times.

I finally got up and continued my search for the coach. When I finally found him we talked for a while about me playing. He said I would be on the red team and practice would start next week.

I slowly walked back home, thinking about everything that had just happened. I walked in and the place looked much better than when I had left.

Gemma came up to me and told me to go change into something that wasn't covered in grass stains.

I nodded and when to change into something nicer. I came back to the living room and mum and Gemma were waiting on me. "Where we going?" I ask.

"We are going out to eat with your aunt and cousins!" Anne said walking out to the car.

We arrived at this fancy restaurant I didn't know the name of. I hoped everything would go fine even though I didn't really like my cousins.

I walked in and we took our seats. Everyone else was talking and I was just sitting there awkwardly. I looked up at the waiter when he arrived at the table. It was the same blue eyed boy from earlier and I just wanted to run and hide.

I was so embarrassed and probably really red in the face. I completely lost my appetite when I seen him and told my mum I wasn't feeling well so I didn't want anything.

He smiled at me and I felt like I was going to die. So I got up and left the table walking to the bathroom.

I stayed there awhile and felt I needed to go before someone came to check on me. I walked slowly back to the table. I couldn't wait for this to be over so I could get out of the restaurant.

When it was time to go I looked for the boy as we were walking out but didn't see him. I was pretty silent on the ride home and I went to my room as soon as we got home. Laying there on my bed thinking about this whole situation.

"Why was this happening? I didn't like him! I couldn't like him I was completely straight. I didn't like this boy like that there was no way!" I thought to myself.

Anne walked in and ask "Harry do you want something to eat now love?"

I smiled at her "mum I am fine right now thank you!"

I sit there thinking until I slowly fell asleep hoping everything would work out that school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early Monday morning and got ready for school. I wasn't sure what being the new kid would be like. I was really nervous about day.

I walked slowly to the kitchen where my mum was. I stood there and talked to her for what felt like forever.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall, noticing that I have to leave then to be able to walk to school and not be late.

"Bye mum, I love you!" I shouted as I walked out the door. I walked to school watching the cars pass as I go. I knew I would be walking to school for a while because we didn't have much money right now.

I got to the school and walked into the office to get my schedule. I looked at the secretary and told her my name. She smiled and said "right this way I will take you to see the principal Mr. Austin."

I follow her down this long hallway until we get to the door at the end and she looks at me and motions for me to go on in.

I slowly grab the knob and twist it opening the door slowly and walking in. I looked at this man and he looked back at me. I had to stay there for a while and he explained everything. He gave me my schedule and told me I could go.

I walked out of the office and in hallway full of people. I looked down at my schedule and didn't have a clue of where I might be going. I started looking for my first class when a young guy bumped into me. I caught my balanced and then looked at him "Sorry!"

He smiled at me "it's fine it was probably my fault. Are you new here?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh that's cool! I'm Liam Payne and you are?"

"Harry, Harry Styles."

"It's nice to meet you Harry. Where you trying to go?"

"History"

"Me too, come on your going the wrong way!"

I smiled and nodded feeling embarrassed. We walked to class talking and I was glad that I had at least one friend.

So after history was over which was quite boring. Liam looked at me and said "So Harry what class you have next?"

"Um..I have drama."

"Me too!"

I smiled and we walked to drama together. I was so happy that Liam was in my classes and I wasn't alone. We walked into the drama room and took seats.

The teacher walked in and said "Hello I'm Mr. Quinley and I will put you in groups then when the seniors come in here they will join a group."

I looked at Liam hoping to be in a group with him. When I heard my name I got up and went to a group with a blonde boy and some kid named josh. Then I heard that Liam would be in this group also which made me really happy.

Mr. Quinley got done with the groups and told us that "we had to come up with a short skit and preform it for the class in a month" then the seniors walked in.

I looked at them then turned away trying to not be seen. Liam looked at me "hey mate what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just I know him."

"Who? Which one?"

I pointed out which one and he looked at me "how do you know Louis?"

I smiled and repeated his name in my head a few times before I realized Liam had ask a question "uh...I bumped into him at the soccer game the other day."

"Oh ok he's the caption on the soccer team."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

I smiled and sit there thinking about this perfect person until I noticed that Mr. Quinley had put him in our group.

I looked down as he walked over here to us. We all looked around at each other and he smiled. It was the exact smile from the other day. It was absolutely breathtaking and I looked away.

The bell rung and I couldn't have been anymore happier. I was ready to get out of there and I stood up and hurried out. When Liam caught up to me he said "Why did you run out like that?"

"Sorry, The bell rung so I left."

"Oh. Do you like Louis?"

"What? Me? No!"

"Oh it just looked like you did."

"No I'm straight, completely straight . No homo!"

"Oh."

"Is something wrong Liam?"

"No I'm fine."

"Ok. So what class next?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I have geometry next I don't know what you have" Liam said "oh hey Harry do you want to come over after school?"

"Sure and I have biology next."

"Oh that sucks I wish we had the same class but I will show you were the biology room is."

"Thanks Liam!"

We walked down the hall and I pointed out a girl. She was beautiful and I wanted to know who she was. I thought maybe if I got a girlfriend I would stop thinking about Louis so much.

Liam looked at the girl "oh her name is Patti. Her family is very wealthy and she is the popular girl. I think she only dates football players."

"Well Liam I'm a football player do you think I would have a chance?"

"Well there's only one way to find out you need to make your move on her."

"Ok I will before the day is over."

Liam smiles and got him to the biology room then walked on to his class.

I sit through that class pretty much only thinking about how I would get Patti to like me but my mind couldn't help but drift back to Louis.

'I knew I wasn't gay so I have to get this girl' I thought to myself as I heard the bell ring to go home. I walked out into the hallway and I seen Liam. "Hey Liam where's Patti?"

"Oh probably outside come on!"

We walked quickly to the door and I seen her standing over there against the railing of the steps with two other girls. She looked really pretty with her long blonde hair and she looked perfect.

Liam nudged me and said "oh go on you said you would do this!"

I looked at him and seen Louis coming out the school. 'Here goes nothing' I thought and I walked over there and just grabbed her, kissing her.

I didn't wait to see the look on her face or anyone's face I just walked away then and Liam followed.

Once we got out of main sight and into the parking lot. I looked at Liam "hey how we getting to your house?"

"My car and nice kiss dude!"

"Oh well I didn't really know what to do so that was what I did. You drive?"

"Yeah, Here's my car."

I looked at his car and froze because it was a nice car. I knew I would probably not have something like that. Then I snapped out of my daze and heard Liam say get in.

I did and It was such a difference from having to walk everywhere you went. I sit there and watched the surroundings.

"Hey Liam where do you live?"

"Oh we are almost there!"

I sit there waiting and then we came to this really nice house that was pretty large. It was nothing like my house, it was a beautiful house.

"Here we are! I don't think my mum is home yet but she will be soon."

"Ok and Liam you have a really nice house." I said and got out of the car slowly.

"Thanks mate"

We walked in and I looked around it was nice. Liam walked upstairs to his room and I followed.

"So Liam what did you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"Oh...I don't know. So Liam do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um..well I don't and Harry I need to tell you something"

"Uh ok what is it?" I was shocked by the answer to my question.

"Well I don't have a girlfriend because I am gay Harry.."

"Oh ok Liam so are u single?"

"Yeah I am I have dated for a while now.."

"Oh why not?"

"Oh Harry some stuff happened and I just don't really wanna talk about it...so I thought you liked Louis and thought you were gay too but I guess since u kissed Patti that you don't. Are you going to date her?"

"I might if she will date me."

We were there talking until we heard Karen, Liam's mum come home. We got up and walked down there. She said "hey Liam who is this?"

"Oh mum this is Harry he is new here, I met him today at school."

"Oh hey Harry it's nice to meet you!"

Hello ma'am"

"I am making brownies I will tell you when they are done."

Liam and I walked to the living room and he turned on the TV. I sit there thinking about Louis, Patti, why Liam wouldn't date, and everything else about this town. It was so new and nothing much like Holmes chapel but I think I might like it here. We started watching ghost hunters on tv and Liam's mum made the absolute best brownies.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there with Liam and we finished watching Ghost Hunters. I was trying to reach the plate of brownies while the commercial was on. I couldn't really reach them but I was trying and fell of the couch.

Liam laughed at me and we heard the words "Breaking news!" And a news update had popped up on the tv. I looked at Liam to see he was looking at me. I wondered what was the important news was to interrupt the program.

It said "Breaking News! As of today in the town of Doncaster, the town officials have to ban gay relationships. For more info watch the local news at 6."

I looked at Liam and could tell he was devastated and I didn't know how I was feeling. I knew I was trying this whole Patti thing but all that was in my mind was Louis.

"Liam are you ok?"

I didn't get an answer so I figured he wasn't. I was sure Liam was just heartbroken. "Hey Li I am sure it will be ok."

"No! Harry this is not ok..I don't know what I will do now..."

"I know Liam but I am sure we can figure something out."

"Yeah I hope..."

I looked at the time and I knew that since I was walking home I needed to be home before dark. "Liam I probably need to go before it gets dark."

"Ok bye Harry."

I got my stuff and got ready to leave "Bye Liam!" I walked out and walked home. I looked around on the way home and I still couldn't believe the new rule. I seen everyone I pasted was speaking of it on the way home.

When I finally arrived home I talked to mum about how my day had been. I told her about Liam and school and that I had kissed Patti.

"I'm glad that it went good! Where did you go after school?"

"Thanks and I went to Liam's I hope it was ok for me too."

"Yeah that's fine I was just wondering"

So what did u do all day?"

"Oh I cleaned up a little and finished unpacking all the boxes."

"Ok well I'm going to my room."

"Ok"

I started to walk off and I heard mum call me back. I walked back in there "what did you say?"

"Oh I just asked if you seen the new law they made today."

"Yeah I did, what did you think about it mum?"

"Oh I don't really know to be honest"

I said ok and walked up to my room where I spent the most of my evening just thinking except for dinner.

The next day I went to school and seen Liam. He was talking to the blonde boy who was in our drama class.

I walked over there "hey Liam! Who's this?"

"Oh hey Harry, this is Niall."

"Hi Niall, aren't you in drama class with us?"

"Yeah I am and it's nice to meet you Harry, you must be new here."

"Yes I am yesterday was my first day."

Liam looked at us "well come on Harry we better get to class." He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

I looked up at him "why did we leave Niall? You looked really happy to be there talking to him."

"I was happy but I can't stay with him and get more attached."

"Why if your happy being around him shouldn't you stay?"

"No because I have a crush on him Harry but I can't be with him because of the law."

"Oh Liam I am sure you could."

"Harry I can't! I don't wanna get in trouble with the law, they said it they catch it then you would be kicked out of town."

"Oh I'm sorry Liam well you could always date him secretly,"

"I don't know maybe I could. I will probably have a party tomorrow after school you have to come."

"Ok I will" I answered and as I started to say something else Patti ran up to me.

"Hey your the kid that kissed me yesterday!"

"Yeah I am, Why?"

"Oh I have been looking for because I wanted to know who kissed me."

"Oh..ok."

"Your kinda cute."

"Thanks, Well I will talk to you later I gotta get to class."

Me and Liam walked off from her and he laughed and said "you are so gay."

"I am not Liam, I am straight for the twentieth time."

"Whatever you say Harry I still don't believe it."

"You should because it's true. Why don't you?"

"Because any straight guy here would love to be talking to Patti and you didn't,"

"Oh well it still don't prove anything, hey Liam I don't know if I can come over tomorrow I have football practice."

"Don't worry I will pick you up for it and then you come over. What you doing this evening?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well we should go do something?"

"Ok I'm up for it."


	5. Chapter 5

"What should we do Liam?"

"Well I don't know. We will figure out something!"

We walked to class and it was long as it usually is. I wasn't sure what we might be doing this evening but it beats going home and doing nothing. Then the idea came to me I would hook Liam and Niall up. I knew that Liam liked him but would never ever ask him, himself.

When the bell rung I flew out of the classroom and went to find Niall. He was standing at his locker and I told him that me and Liam were hanging out this evening and he should join us.

Niall agreed to meet us that the park at 4. I walked off and to Liam I told him that we would go to the park and meet Niall.

Liam looked at me "Harry why would you invite him!?"

"Well I figured it would be fun of he came along!"

"Oh you know what you were doing and it's only fair if after we leave the park we go eat at that restaurant that Louis works at."

"Why would the three of us go to a fancy place like that?"

"Well let me see, because Louis works there!"

"Oh hush and let's go to drama"

Liam looked at me and we walked to drama class. We got in there and joined our small group of us two, Niall, Josh, and Louis.

"So what's our skit gonna be?" Niall asked.

Louis looked around at us and said "why we do something g romantic with a lot of drama!"

"How are we going to do that?" Liam responded.

"Well I don't know it just sounds fun!" Louis said and smiled.

I say there really uncomfortable and looking at Louis when I could without him noticing. Drama class went on this way, with them arguing about what to do.

Josh looked around "well I bet the new kid here doesn't know many of us so we should probably introduce ourselves."

Liam smirked "ok someone start."

Niall smiled and said "I already know you Harry but I'm Niall and I live here in town with my mum and brother. We just moved here last year so I was the new kid then."

I smiled at Niall and then Liam started talking so I listened to him.

"Well I'm Liam but I already told you that. I live with my mum but you knew that too."

"Yeah Liam I already know you" I smiled and looked around for someone to start talking.

Louis looked at me and said "I'm Louis and I live with my mum and dad and I am the captain on the football team. I have a job up kinda hate it but it gets my out of the house. I am currently single but I have my eye on someone."

He smiled at me and I thought he was done but then he said "oh and you should come to Liam's party tomorrow, it would be a great place to get to know others. I'm probably coming to it."

I heard the bell ring before he could say more and I got out of there. I got to the hallway and put my stuff in my locker. I looked around and then ran to my next class.

I was sitting there when Liam walked in. He sat down beside me and I said "I can't believe you invited him to your party!"

"Why is it a problem if you don't like him?" Liam smirked and I just wanted to crawl in a hole.

"I just don't want him there and he has his eye on someone!"

"I believe that someone is y..." I didn't even let him finish, I put my hand over his mouth and told him to not even say it.

We sat there for a while when I heard over the intercom for me to come to the office.

I was kind of taken aback but I got up and walked down there and the secretary told me to go on back to the principals office.

I walked back there and I heard yelling. I was wondering what was going on and was kind of scared to go in. I knocked and opened the door, as I did Louis walked out and I could tell he was mad.

I slowly walked in a took a seat. "What did you need to see me for?"

"Oh we just have a few papers for you to fill out."

"Oh ok!" I got the clipboard and started filling them out. "Um..if you don't mind me asking..what was the yelling I heard on the way back here?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh it was nothing" he said as I filled out the papers and handed them to him. "So I can go now right?"

"Yes sir you may."

I said ok and walked out of there and I went back to class. The rest of the school day went really slowly but I knew after school we would be meeting Niall at the park.

I was excited to meet Niall at the park more because I knew he made Liam really happy. When I heard the bell ring I got up and went to my locker. I was planning on getting my stuff and meeting Liam at his car. I grabbed what I needed it and was glad it was friday. I walked outside and seen Liam standing at his car waiting on me.

I got to it and got in "hey Liam I am sure we will have a great time with Niall at the park."

"Yeah I guess but I'm still not liking this idea Harry...I'm not a rule breaker so to think that I might date Niall and break a really big law, it scares me Harry."

"Oh Liam I don't tend to break rules either but I think if you like Niall and Niall likes you, go for it. We will keep it a secret and it will all work out."

"But Harry I'm also scared to date again..."

"What do you mean?"

"I have dated anyone for months because of something that happened."

"Oh but Niall seems like a sweet guy."

I see Niall pull in and I get out telling Liam to come on. I walked over to Niall with Liam.

The time at the park was great, we played a few games of football and I learned Niall was really good. The rest of the time we spent goofing off and I think there might have been a few kisses.

It was starting to get dark so I heard Liam tell Niall where to meet us and we drove there.

I was really getting nervous about seeing Louis there. But I knew he liked someone alright so there was really no need to be nervous. We pulled in to the parking lot and got out.

I walked in slowly following the other to boys. The first thing I seen in there was the bar, where Louis was working for the night I guessed.

We were showed our table and took a seat. I looked at Liam "i guess your plan failed."

"Oh Harry hush, there's still the party tomorrow."

"Yeah." I looked at the menu and then we all ordered. As we waited for our food and Liam and Niall playfully flirted, I got sick of it. I told them I was going to the bathroom and got up.

I looked over at Louis standing there on his phone. He looked really great but it wasn't like he didn't always. I walked to the bathroom, I didn't even have to go but I didn't want to be Liam and Niall.

I walked in and went over to the sink and heard someone walk in. I turned around and seen Louis. "What are you doing Louis?"

"Oh you know what do you in the bathroom."

"Oh really Louis I totally believe you, so I will leave you to that." I said to him and started to walk out.

He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall kissing me. I kissed back pulling him closer not sure why I was enjoying this. We stayed there in the bathroom making out for the longest time. It didn't seem like no time but then we heard knocking and had to stop.

"I will see you tomorrow Harry." He smiled and walked out and I walked out soon after.

I tried to not look like that had happened when I walked back to the table to see them eating. Liam looked at me and said "Harry, where you go?"

"Oh I just went to the bathroom."

"You ok?"

"Yeah Liam I'm fine." I sit down and started eating. I tried my hardest to not smile like a giddy school girl but I think I was failing.

Once we were done at the restaurant Liam walked Niall to his car. I think they might of kissed but I wasn't really watching. I was to busy thinking about Louis when Liam came and got in the car. I looked at him "so are you and Niall and thing now?"

"Yeah we are but I am still scared about this whole thing. Am I taking you home Harry?"

"Yes and it will all work out."

He said ok and drove me home. I said bye and got out of the car but then opened the door back "oh Liam I was going to tell you that I have got a ride to the party tomorrow from practice."

"Ok Harry I will see you tomorrow."

I shut the door and walked in the house, going straight to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there at the bar, watching him leave with his two friends. He was something I couldn't stand to see leave. I wanted him but he always said he wasn't gay, but knowing he was going to Liam's tomorrow was good. I should be working I thought to myself but I couldn't get Harry off my mind. Eleanor came over there and snapped her fingers at me a few times "Hey Tomlinson, stopping drooling and come help me with the dishes." She smirked and slapped my bum. This was going to really get to me. I groaned not at all wanting to go, I couldn't stand her. We had always worked together and she was a family friend, the girl my parents wanted for me. She knew about how I was gay and since that law was pasted, she was all over me. I slowly walked into the kitchen with her, putting the dishes away. I never wanted to go home but I did in that moment. I got to the very last dish to put up, after placing it in the cabinet, I went to clock out. As I was taking my apron off I heard my name and sighed..."what did you need?" "Louis, can you take me home?" Eleanor said to him. "I really need to get hom..." "Oh Louis I know you can. Come on!" "Ok..." I walked to the my Porsche and slowly got in. I pulled out, hating that I had to do this. As I drove way out of the to the other side town. I sat there thinking about Harry when I heard her say something. "What was that?" I said to her in an aggravated tone. "So do you have any pla..." she said in her usual seductive tone that she would always use with him. "Stop Eleanor! Just stop right there!" I sighed. "Why should I Lou?" "I don't like you!" I hissed at her. "Of course you do Louis." She laid my hand in mine. I pushed it off and was starting to become angry. "Oh come on Louis you know you can't find any better." "Oh shut up!" "Oh should I now?" "ELEANOR! Shut Up!"I growled She gritted her teeth and covered my eyes. "ELEANOR YOU'RE MAKE ME CRASH!" "PULL OVER THEN!" She screamed at me and I slammed the breaks. After she finally removed her hands I pulled over in a wide spot beside the road. "You are absolutely awful...you could ha.." Before I could finish the sentence, she smashed her lips into mine. She pinned me up to the door, so I couldn't interfere with her idea. I mumbled through our lips and she pulled back saying "Shut your mouth and let me do the work." I felt her start to unbutton my pants and at that point, I didn't care anymore. I pushed her off me. "ELEANOR GET OUT!" "Right here! Are you just going to leave me here?" "Yes! Now get out!" I said to her harshly and pulled back out onto the road, leaving her. I drove twenty minutes back to my house. I drove through the large gate at the bottom of the drive. I pulled up the drive, seeing the large house in front of me. I walked in and one of the maids took my jacket. "Welcome home Louis!" said Maisie, the maid closest to my age. She was twenty and had been there for years. She was the only one in the household, who knew about me being gay. I trusted her, for some reason. "Louis can we talk? It's important!" She said and walked up the stairs with him. "Not now Maisie, I'm tired and going to bed." I walked to the door. "Lou, it's about your parents. I was cleaning your dad's office and I fou..." "Not now!" I walked into my room and slammed the door. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. I surely didn't want to talk about my parents. I flopped now on the bed cuddling up under the covers. I soon fell asleep thinking about Harry. 


End file.
